a tiny favour
by literallydoingthisforabet
Summary: Sayo returns from band practice during the summer holidays, all she wants is to finish her summer homework.


Today was your usual hot summer's day, humid and sticky yet sunny and cloudless, the sort of weather that made everyone sweat after walking for barely a minute.

Unfortunately for Sayo, she hadn't any other choice but to walk in this uncomfortable heat to and from band practice, with her guitar on her back especially, she couldn't wait to get home and back into her room where she would continue to work through her summer holiday homework. Monotonous, but it had to be done.

She strolled tiredly over to her house's gate and was just about to touch it when Hina burst out of the front door to greet her, "Hey Onee-chan! Welcome back home!" she exclaimed rather excitedly but didn't step outside further past the door, her eyes twinkled their usual thrilled sparkle as Sayo stepped inside. "Hello Hina.."

For Hina, the summer heat was a little hard on her since she was more sensitive than other people, unbeknownst to literally everyone except for the Hikawa family and some others, Hina was actually a vampire. Fortunately, sunlight and the usual vampire stereotypes didn't apply to the Hikawa blood. However, despite having the Hikawa blood, Sayo herself was not a vampire, often their parents would joke about Hina having stolen Sayo's vampire genes but Sayo nonetheless believed it to be the actual case. Depressingly.

Anyhow, Hina would often try not to go out of the house as much as she could, with the exception of Paspal ventures and practices. Hina greeting Sayo at the door was something of an unusual sight to see during the this season…

Sayo dismissed her thoughts and took of her shoes, as she did, Hina tried to take Sayo's guitar off her back, "Onee-chan let me get your guitar!" She grabbed onto one of the straps to take it off Sayo's back, but Sayo having arising suspicions resisted by turning around, "I can do it myself Hina. Just go back to whatever you were doing, I'm fine." She said feeling agitated that Hina was treating her like she needed help, she stormed up to her room where her door was shut tight and locked before Hina could get in.

Behind the door, Hina knocked lightly already aware of her sister's arising angry metre, "Onee-chan...Let me in…", Sayo scratched her head in irritance and ignored Hina's plea, she went straight to her desk and sat herself in an ideal and comfortable position to proceed with her homework.

Sayo brushed off her books, grabbed a pen from her stationary holder and effortlessly flipped to where she had left off. Math was not always so understandable for Sayo, she worked endlessly to cope with the workload the subject gave. All went well until she ran into a particularly difficult question, she had tried to solve it twice, only to find that she had gotten two completely different answers.

As if Hina could detect(!) her confusion, she yelled loud enough from behind the door for Sayo to hear, "I can help you with you homework Onee-chan!" Sayo turned her head to the door from her disbelief, honestly, Hina sometimes creeped Sayo out and this was one of these times.

"Hina I don't _need_ your help!" Sayo said angrily through her gritted teeth, just because Hina hadn't anymore homework to do, it didn't mean that she was better and had to help Sayo, she was just so good at understanding everything! Life was unfair!

"Awww Onee-chan, you sure about that?" Hina went on sounding concerned as she could ever get when it came to Sayo. Sayo sighed fatigued and stayed silent, reaching into her bag for her phone and headphones to listen to music to drown out Hina. Right now, she couldn't cope with Hina's ordeals right now, she need to concentrate on her work!

Soon she was long gone and all of Sayo's thoughts were invested heavily into the math she was working on, she was close to finishing so she had the determination to finish it all tonight.

The last few questions were proving to be more challenging than the previous, Sayo's brain was hurting as her mind juggled with the numbers, letters and symbols.

Over her music she could hear an insistent banging on her door, she paused her music reluctantly and set aside her things to open the door and was undeniably met with disappointment when she found Hina to be on the on other side. Hina held a tray with some freshly brewed tea and some snacks. "Onee-chan...you've been working for a while, why don't you have a break?"

Sayo thought for a while before taking her cup of tea swiftly without any spillage and shutting the door as quickly as she could on Hina's face again, "Thanks." Unfortunately, Hina could balance the tray, with the other cup of steaming tea plus snacks, and stop the door from being closed on her, this little sister!

"Hey! Let me in Onee-chan! Please?" Sayo could see Hina's puppy face through the gap she had annoying created, she wasn't the most emotional person, but when she needed, she could pull out an all too convincing call for sympathy. Again, life was unfair…

"Please?" Hina pouted slightly when Sayo showed signs of not letting her in.

She sighed and stopped forcing the door close. "F-Fine...I'll let you in."

"Yay~" Came Hina almost dashing into to the room without a single drop of tea flying out of the damn cup, she placed everything down on her desk and before Sayo could say anything, she already replied "The tray isn't on your work." Is mind reading a vampire skill?

Now obviously there was no reason to why Hina was even allowed here, apart from her persistence, she shouldn't have even been here in the first place. "Onee-chan! I prepared some snacks, chips, candy, all the sorts you like!" Hina was being quite the temptress here, but Time told Sayo otherwise.

"I'll spoil my appetite for dinner, now if that's all you wanted to come in for, then you can go, I need to keep working." Sayo blew on her tea as she plopped herself back in her desk chair waiting for Hina to leave.

Instead, Hina sat on her bed looking downward, Sayo's eyes were unable to connect with hers, "Alright, if you're not leaving, tell me why you're treating me as if I need so much help?" Sayo sternly asked, Hina, without hesitation, burst out, "Well I mean we're supposed to be dating right?"

Sayo blushed a little as she was taken slightly aback, "W-Well...don't go treating me especially because of that!" She swivelled her chair back to her desk out of shyness, Hina got up and gave Sayo a little cuddle, "Onee-chan...you're so cute."

Sayo couldn't help but redden even harder, while it seemed like she didn't like these sort of complimenting whispers, deep down they were part of the oil that fired her up to work harder (in fact anything Hina could say would just be more fuel), "You don't have to say things like that..", Hina giggled and hugged Sayo tighter, so tight that Sayo felt as if some of the blood flow had slowed or stopped in her arms, but to save for an amputation, Hina let her go after a short while. "Actually Onee-chan, I sorta did this because...well...I'm hungry." Hina's voice surprisingly got softer as she had revealed her ulterior motive, in which Sayo knew there was one!

"Then go eat some of those chips, I'm not stopping you." Sayo sipped some of her tea out of Hina's apparent 'silliness', when she knew clearly what she meant. The both of them knew how much Sayo hated it, yet she kept asking for it anyway.

"I haven't had it for a while, that is, your blood, Onee-chan." Hina flashed her fangs as if that were supposed to persuade Sayo, but really it only made Sayo think of the temporary pain that came as those fangs sunk into her neck or nape, the more reason for her to detest it.

Sayo sighed her usual sigh of protest and fed-up-ness, crossing her arms sternly, " _No_ Hina, I have band practice tomorrow." Sayo stated as she tried to wiggle her way out of Hina sucking her blood, with a probable fifty fifty chance of winning. Hina uncharacteristically frowned impatiently and with quick urgency shot out her counterargument, "But I haven't had it since practically a month!"

"Why don't you just have a blood pack or something?" Sayo's tolerance was being tested.

Hina with the return, "They don't taste as nice as you do, Onee-chan!"

Resisting her hardcore flush, Sayo really didn't have much to say, so she started to repeat herself,"...But as I said before, I have band practice tomorrow," She sipped some tea to clear her throat, "You know how it is, the bite mark takes at least a day to disappear, I don't need the rest of Roselia to be getting distracted by a strange bite mark or a bandaid or whatever!"

"You won't do it for me?"

Damn it Hina! "Fine...Just not too much." Sayo unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt fully exposing her clavicle area to Hina's bloodthirsty (not in ruthless way) eyes, everytime, Hina had admired in awe of how pronounced her twin's collarbone was.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" She got herself ready by raring her fangs, Sayo closed her eyes in anticipation for the pain, Hina's breath tickled her as she got closer, "Ouch..!"

It wasn't as if the actual draining of her 'life force' actually physically hurt, rather Sayo could barely feel it and before she knew it, Hina was already done, licking her lips with pure satisfaction in her eyes and all that was left was the now clotting bite mark and the twang of the pain from being bitten.

Sayo opened her eyes relieved that it was finally over, she buttoned up her shirt back to prevent anymore currently unwanted advances, Hina seemed to be fine with ending it there as she got up looking very adequately pleased, "Teeheehee, Thanks again Onee-chan~!"

"I'll leave you now to do some work while I whip something up real quick!" Hina left quickly, her cute little excited giggle could be heard as she bounced jumpily away and closed the door to leave Sayo back to her solitude.

Jeez, Hina sure was a handful.

Hina's head popped out suddenly from the door, "I'll make something really delicious for you Onee-chan, so work hard!" She grinned from ear to ear and stuck her tongue out cheekily and left again.

Sayo, despite having some certain dislikes of the questionable-ness of Hina's abilities to learn for example, still loved Hina a tremendous amount, this was just one of the things she'd eventually have to get used to as a result of dating Hina.

Smiling gratefully to herself, Sayo swept up her soon to be cold tea and went on to finish those difficult questions.


End file.
